


Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 22-parents/orphan, Demigod AU, M/M, Sheith Month 2018, You'll find out the parents for the others, sheithmonth2018, shiro is the son of zeus, slight allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro, the son of Zeus, finds a new demigod who he takes back to camp. He's not sure who's godly parent his is, but he'll find out.He was frozen with fear as the sharp limb rushed at his chest.“SHIRO!”He could hear his team shouting in panic. He could hear other campers calling his name too. Telling him to get out of there, to move. Shiro tried. Shiro wanted to. Shiro had prepared himself for a short life, but he'd rather it be on his own terms, fighting to the end. Fear gripped his heart in an icy hold as the claw rushed for his chest.And then everything was black.





	Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

Shiro let out a hum. He was in the city for a short trip. It was just him today. Strolling down the sidewalk, he felt a tingle go up his spine. Clenching his fist where his weapon was hiding, a watch that turned into a sword, he walked on. There were all kinds of monsters that wanted to have a piece of him. Being the son of Zeus tended to attract bad attention. More powers, stronger scent. Stronger scent, more monsters. Monsters equaled early death.

About to turn the corner, he smacked into someone. Grabbing onto them as support, he was surprised to see a boy not much younger than him, 15 at least. He was a little dirty, scuffed up in old clothes of black, white, and red. Before Shiro could blink, the boy was off.

“Wait!” Shiro shouted only to meet thin air, nobody there. A shudder raced through his body as he journeyed on his way, still cautious. Every few blocks, it felt like Shiro was being watched. At one point, it vanished as the demigod went about his business. He stopped in a few stores to grab the items his friends needed. Stuffing them into the special backpack his camp counselor gave them, he started back to home. Just out of the big, bustling city, Shiro heard a noise. It sounded like a fight, the rumble of a hellhound. 

Rushing into the nearest alley, Shiro froze at what he saw. It was the kid from an hour ago, a strange sword in hand. The blade was long, about three feet and made of a dark material with a vibrant streak of purple within. Shiro had never seen a weapon like it before. There was more than one hellhound, four in total. About to join in the fight, Shiro blinked as the guy expertly thrust his blade into the nearest monster which burst into dust without a sound. Twisting right, he ducked the jumping hound and slashed its belly. The third got in a quick bite to the boy's right shoulder, but he just grunted and sliced through the beast. Just as the last started to run at him, he pulled back both arms, aimed, and threw the sword. It impacted the large dog right between the eyes and the monster burst into dust with a howl. The sword clattered to the ground.

Shiro was dumbfounded.

The boy staggered to his weapon, picking it up. Just as the sword burned bright purple and shrunk down, the boy looked at him in surprise.

“What?” He asked as Shiro stayed silent, “What do you want?”

“I want…I,” Shiro stuttered before he coughed, “I mean, how did you do that?!? That was-"

“Illegal, bad, and you're going to call the cops?” He spoke up with a defeated look as he started to back up.

“Amazing!” Shiro exclaimed as the other sent him a shocked expression, “Where'd you learn to fight like that? I've been training since I was little, and that's some of the best I've seen. Even camp doesn't have that good of fighters.”

“I learned from different places,” the boy muttered as he stared at Shiro uncertainly, “What camp?”

“Where I live,” Shiro smiled as he shrugged, “Camp Half-Blood. I think you'll like it there.”

“That's not for me,” he looked to the side before grabbing his red, worn backpack up from the ground, “But thanks.”

As he started to walk away, flicking dust from his hair and clothes, Shiro panicked a little.

“Wait!”

He turned, gripping on strap tightly as he settled his blade onto his belt. Curious violet eyes watched him.

“Just try it?” Shiro asked as he stepped forward a foot, “Camp isn't bad. If you don't like it, you're free to leave. At least let us help you have a few days of a safe place to rest. And your wounds need to be looked at.”

The boy glanced at his shoulder, which was slowly leaking blood. His shirt was cut in a large strip on his shoulder. It looked painful, but the raven-haired teen didn't even wince. High pain tolerance then.

He tilted his head with a thoughtful look. After a moment, he nodded as he stepped closer to Shiro.

“Sure,” he agreed as stared at Shiro, “Where is it at?”

“Just a few miles that way,” he pointed as they walked, “I have my hoverbike with me. We'll take that. I'm Shiro, son of Zeus.”

“Keith,” he stated after a moment. Shiro grinned as he guided the boy to his vehicle that Pidge, Allura, Coran, and Hunk had helped create for him. He could fly, but sometimes he had to be in public and how could he explain flying on his own? Even the mist wouldn't hide that.

“Woah,” Keith stared at the silver bike in awe, “Where'd you get this? Doesn't it attract monsters?”

“Nope,” Shiro chuckled at the look on Keith's face, “My friends made it so this doesn't amplify my scent.”

“Hm...cool,” Keith tried to cover with a cough before he smiled, “I want to fly something like it.”

“You like flying?” Shiro asked curiously as he raised a brow.

“Yeah,” Keith nodded as he ran his hand over the slick metal, “I don't get to often, but I always love it when I do.”

Shiro smiled. He already liked Keith. Figured they were into the same things. Maybe he was a son of Ares. He was an excellent fighter. Shiro would find out back at camp.

“You can drive,” Keith sent him large, surprised eyes back, “It's right that way. Can't miss it.”

“You trust me that much?” Keith asked warily, “I could just end up stealing your bike. Or take you the wrong way on purpose.”

“I think you would have already done it if you were going to,” Shiro nodded to the vehicle, “Go on.”

Keith hopped onto the bike after a second. Shiro settled right behind him as he started the engine. Pulling out of there with a 180 turn, they were off. Shiro was amazed. If he thought Keith was a good fighter, he found that Keith was an even better flyer. In a few years, he'd be flying unlike anyone.

In no time, they were at the border.

…..

“What's capture the flag?” Keith asked a few days later to the group. Shiro turned to him as he walked up, dressed in the orange camp shirt and black pants. Shiro had taken the younger to camp. Had introduced him to his group of friends. Had walked him around the camp and taken him back to Hermes’ cabin to stay. They only had known each other for about four days now, but Shiro felt like he'd known Keith all of his life. He had found out Keith liked physical exercise, was great with a sword, was more of an introvert, and wore lots of reds and blacks. So far, he couldn't exactly pin down which godly parent was his.

“Capture the flag?” Lance commented from Allura's side as she and Pidge wrote down some stuff on a piece of paper, “Dude, you have to know what that is.”

Keith tilted his head.

“You really don't know?”

“Well, he is new here,” Hunk chuckled nervously as he glanced from the son of Aphrodite to the newest friend, “Give him a break.”

“Sure,” Lance smiled at Hunk before turning back to the still confused Keith, “Capture the flag is a game we play most Fridays. We have two teams, and they face off. Whoever gets the flag from the other side back to theirs wins.”

Keith blinked but otherwise didn't change his expression.

“Man,” Lance groaned as he waved his arms, “You understand this, right?”

“Not really?” Keith winced with a shrug before his violet eyes found Shiro's, “Hm…”

“You're a quick learner,” Shiro spoke up as he felt himself smile as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder, “You'll be fine. We'll be there to help you anytime you need it.”

“Okay,” Keith nodded before his brows moved down, “What do you mean ‘we'? Isn't it Hermes and the others versus some of yours?”

“Oh, no,” Allura smiled from back at the paper as Hunk pointed to something, “It's just us six against everyone else.”

“Huh?”

“Hehehe…” Lance laughed as he smirked at them and Shiro didn't think he'd like where this was going, “A certain someone decided to get you on the team.”

Shiro coughed as Keith glanced at him, his cheeks hot with a blush.

“Your fighting skills are really good,” Shiro thought he imagined the small flush on Keith's face as the younger looked to the side, “I figured you'd fit in on the team.”

“The team?”

“Team Voltron,” Pidge grinned as she drew something down on the paper, “We're sometimes put in our group because of how well we work together. And it's handy having a son of the Big Three on our team.”

Shiro shrugged as Keith glanced his way with a raised brow. Pidge was the daughter of Athena, but she could have been fooled for a child of Hephaestus. She loved tech just as much as any child of Hephaestus did.

Hunk pointed to something as he grabbed a few wires off of the table. He was an actual son of the forge god. The bigger teen could build almost anything from nothing and knew his way around electronics and machinery. It also helped that he was a good cook too, passionate about making food for others. Shiro knew they'd starve without Hunk's snacks.

Lance hummed as he bent over one of the plans. He was a son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. Even though Lance had a big ego and always checked his looks for “the ladies", he was one of the best and most helpful friends Shiro had ever met. He also had the ability of charmspeak, but never really used it against his friends.

Allura glanced at them before moving to the Cuban boy's side. The white-haired girl was a daughter of Hecate. She was really good with magic, even strong enough to manipulate the mist enough to fool most morals and demigods. She could even trick some powerful gods and monsters with the same ability. Her hair hadn't always been white. A potion had been messed up and spilled on her on accident, permanently dyeing her hair. 

Shiro chuckled inwardly as he watched the two. Lance still was all googly-eyed over her, so it must not have messed with her looks too much.

“Okay,” Keith nodded as Shiro glanced back at him, “What's the plan?”

“Well,” Pidge smirked as she gave out the details. Shiro listened in with his own smile as the rest nodded and agreed, fixing up a few minor issues.

It was time to set the plans in motion.

…..

A few hours later, they were getting into place. The flag was hidden and Hunk was guarding it along with his various traps. Allura had cast some spells around the area to disguise the flag before she went on her way within the treetops with her bow and arrows. Lance was closer to the border, using his flirting and charmspeak to drag campers into other traps. Pidge had taken her cloaking device with her, sneaking across the border to the other team's flag.

All that was left was Keith and him. They were dressed in armor from Team Voltron. Whereas the leather was usually brown, theirs were black. Where the gold plating was in the regular armor, theirs was white. Keith's had scarlet accents on his while Shiro's were black. The others had their own colors too. Allura, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge had pink, yellow, blue, and green respectively.

“Shiro?” Keith asked softly with a frown on his face. Shiro didn't know why he was looking at him like that. Maybe he was worried about this being his first time playing the game. They were splitting up after all.

“You okay?”

“I…” The younger demigod paused as his dark lavender eyes stared at him intensely, “I'm...good. You'll be okay, right?”

Shiro didn't know where this scared shyness was coming from. Keith hasn't been acting that way in all the time he'd known him. He hadn't been afraid of the lava wall. Hadn't backed off from any fights or training, even if he was terrible at it. He wasn't a very social person, but he hasn't acted like this before. Shiro frowned as he watched Keith. 

“I'll be fine,” Shiro reassured as he moved his hand to the other's shoulder, “Just remember the plan. If you start feeling like you are restless, just repeat the phrase “patience yields focus”. It always helps me when I'm having a rough time.”

“Thanks, Shiro,” Keith smiled softly but his eyes were still frightened and sad, “That means a lot to me.”

Shiro knew what to do to cheer him up. Sticking out his right arm, Shiro held it out. Keith looked at him, a bit lost before he rested his smaller hand within Shiro's. Shiro pulled the other close until he felt warm breath on his neck. Hugging the other to his chest, he pulled away after a moment. Keith was smiling at him, more sincere than before, a sparkle to his eyes. Shiro lost his breath. 

“Hey, guys,” Pidge's voice called as they looked away from each other, “Stop gazing into each other's eyes and get to your spots!”

“Okay, Pidge,” he huffed as he turned back to the paler teen who was already walking away to the back so no one could sneak in from that direction. Shaking his head, he went the opposite direction. He was the main distraction. He could take on the most opponents without being injured or incapacitated. He settled into place just before the conch blew to start the game.

Shiro rushed forward, making sure to make enough noise to get the campers’ attention but not tip them off that it was a setup. Ducking behind some trees, he listened as he tapped his fingers to the rhythm of their footsteps. 

Tap. Tap. Tap tap. Tap. Tap. 

Rushing off to the right, Shiro ran a long enough distance to give the green paladin an opening to get the flag back to their side. Pausing, he stood guard, ready to defend himself when he heard a screech. Before his very eyes appeared a swirling creature. It looked like a dog without any features; no ears, eyes, fur, or teeth. It burned with dark purples, like a force of dark energy that sucked the life out of everything around it and left everything bone cold. The thing stared at him before it let out another scream. Its arm flew back, ready to pound into Shiro.

He was frozen with fear as the sharp limb rushed at his chest.

“SHIRO!”

He could hear his team shouting in panic. He could hear other campers calling his name too. Telling him to get out of there, to move. Shiro tried. Shiro wanted to. Shiro had prepared himself for a short life, but he'd rather it be on his own terms, fighting to the end. Fear gripped his heart in an icy hold as the claw rushed for his chest.

And then everything was black.

His body felt like it was being pulled apart into molecules. It didn't hurt, just felt...lonely. Cold numbness settled into his bones as he existed. If he looked hard enough, he swore he could have seen a new world. One coated in violet light, bright stars in the sky and golden scarlet hues scattered through the air. He felt connected to his body, but yet not. It was like he was in between being alive and being dead. Like his body was gone but his essence was still there. Like he was in some type of limbo.

“Shiro,” a voice chanted quietly from all sides, “Shiro.”

Shiro turned around. The view never changed at all. It stayed the same breathtaking amethyst as everything else. 

“Shiro,” the voice echoed as Shiro glanced around, “Takashi.”

“Who's there!” Shiro shouted as he twisted to his left, activating his sword from his wrist, “Where am I?”

“Shiro,” Shiro twirled to his other side as a form appeared in the shape of a human, “It's okay. You're okay.”

“Keith?” Shiro lost his breath as Keith's form appeared in all his details, “What's...What?”

“Sorry,” Keith smiled sheepishly as he stood less than a foot from Shiro's chest, “I didn't have enough time to figure out a place to take our bodies, so I accidentally took us here.”

“Where's here?”

“Astral plane,” Keith responded as he stared at Shiro, “I'm the son of Hades.”

“Oh,” Shiro muttered as he listened to the demigod.

“I didn't say anything because the last time I said anything, it ended badly,” Keith winced, “But I trust you, Shiro. Right now, we can talk. No one can bother us.”

“I thought children of Hades shadow traveled,” Shiro asked curiously as he held onto the other.

“I do,” he nodded as his light purple eyes stared at the taller teen, “But my mom was a demigod from another mythological group. She wasn't Greek, Roman, or Egyptian. All I have of her is my knife. I think my mixed heritage allows me to get here.”

“Keith?”

“I've been on my own since I was young,” Keith explained as he glanced away, “I ran away from the Home back in Arizona. I shadow traveled all over.”

Shiro waited.

“That day, I felt some type of energy calling me,” Keith frowned as he finally glanced back at the older teen, “And it led me to you.”

“I'm glad we found each other,” Shiro spoke when Keith fell silent, “You have a place now, Keith. The camp-"

“But,” Keith frowned as he turned away, “I almost got you killed.”

“What are you talking about?”

“That monster that attacked,” Keith frowned, “Haggar sent it.”

Shiro grew cold, which was saying something since he was already numb. Everyone knew who Haggar was even though they had no idea what mythology she was from. She was really bad news. He gripped Keith's shoulder before bringing the boy close.

“We'll figure something out,” he whispered as Keith grabbed him, “We'll stop her.”

Keith didn't say anything as they stayed like that, surrounded in the astral plane's glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhhhh...
> 
> I don't know if I'll make any more for this fic, we'll see. Also, I didn't realize that I paralleled s6 until I had Keith chanting Shiro's name and I was like...ohhhhhhhhh...


End file.
